Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a novel lighting circuit for a vehicular discharge lamp, which can accurately detect an abnormal status of the lamp to protect the circuit and prevent an accident from occurring from electric shocks, thereby improving the reliability and safe use of the discharge lamp.